custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Birds (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Attack of the Birds is a custom Barney & Wonder Pets movie, a American adventure film that is released in theatres on October 31, 2007. This was silimar to the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster" and the 1963 film, "The Birds". This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. This film uses the same musical arrangements from Season 7-13, Salim Sulaiman's musical arrangements, Randy Newman's musical arrangements, and John Williams musical arrangements. It also combines live-action and animation. Plot When Linny's story of birds get ripped off by one bird, who is mean to the others, Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends must go for help. Because of this, the birds plan to steal the food from all the people and the friends must attack them before they got attack by the birds. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Patch (Phineas Martin) *Flik (George Kermit) *Gus (Thomas Thompson) *Linny the Guniea Pig (Sofie Zamchick) *Turtle Tuck (Teala Dunn) *Ming Ming Duckling (Dancia Lee) *Ollie the Bunny (TJ Danton) *Leader of Birds (Frank Oz) *Different Birds (puppeteered by Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, and John Kennedy) *Link (George Carlin) *Simba (Michael Brandon) Songs # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "I Can Be A Firefighter". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all 1997 Season 4 episodes are used. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Cars" is used. *The John Williams musical arrangements from "E.T. The Extra Terrestrail" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is continue used. *Gus' age was 8, and his voice is Mikey's Season 1 voice in Pitch -1. *When Gus yells "BARNEY!!!!!!!!! THE MOCKINGBIRD JUST LANDED ON MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the tone when Gua yells "BARNEY!!!!!!!!!" sounds like when Mikey screams when he looks at his haircut when TJ gave in the Recess episode, "Bad Hair Day", except it was pitched up to +1, and he yells "THE MOCKINGBIRD JUST LANDED ON MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sounds like Mikey exclaiming "Why doesn't she just tear out his soul?!!" from the Recess episode, "The Break In". *Patick's voice is a Pitch -4 version of Mikey's Season 1 voice from Recess, strongly resembling Eric Cartman's current voice. He was 13 years old during the filming. *When Patch screams as he is attacked by the bats, his scream is the same as Mikey's scream from "Bad Hair Day" (when Mikey sees his hair-cut), except it was pitched down to -4. *The birds seen in this movie are live action, 2d animated, and CGI animated. *The special effects for the birds are made by the special effects artist, Kevin Yagher who made the Chucky doll in the 1988 film, "Child's Play", though I don't like that movie. Similarties *Robins attacking Ming Ming is similar to the slime monster attacking Gaby from the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster". Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: (arrive at the park) Ah, what a beautiful park! *Ming Ming: (offscreen) BJ, help me! I'm being attacked by robins! *(cuts to Ming Ming being attacked by the robins) *(cuts back to BJ) *BJ: (gasps) Uh-oh! That sounds like Ming Ming! I gotta save her! (runs through the path) *Ming Ming: (offscreen, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *BJ: Ming Ming? *Ming Ming: (offscreen, continuing screaming) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! *(robins chirping) *Ming Ming: Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!! *(BJ panting) *Ming Ming: Help!!! *(BJ continues running) *(robins attack Ming Ming. Ming Ming groans as she is controted with pain) *BJ: (comes to see Ming Ming, gasps) Oh, no! *(Ming Ming is attacked by robins) *BJ: (screaming) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Ming Ming: (screaming) YEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BJ: Help! Call the police! (he dials the phone) Hello, this is BJ. Ming Ming has been attacked by robins. Can you help her? *John: (on phone) Okay, I'll be down in a minute. *Ming-Ming: (run again) Quote 2: *Ollie: (as he is looking at the sparrow nest) Sparrows, are you friends with me? *Sparrow Leader: We are NOT! We are gonna get you! Guys! Charge at him! *Ollie: (screams) AAAAAAHHHHH!! RUUUN!!! *Baby Bop: (at the streets) Wow! What is this place? Look! A sparrow! (she sees a sparrow) *(sparrow chirps) *Baby Bop: Aaah! *Ollie: (offscreen) HEEEEEEEELP ME!!! *Baby Bop: That sounds like Ollie! I gotta find him! *(Ollie runs away from the sparrows) *Baby Bop: I'll save you, Ollie! *Ollie: (offscreen, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *(Baby Bop running) *Ollie: (offscreen, continuing screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *(sparrows chirping) *Ollie: GET AWAY FROM ME!! *Baby Bop: There he goes! *Ollie: HELP!! *(Baby Bop panting) *(sparrows continue chirping) *Baby Bop: Where you going?! *Ollie: I'm going to a safe place to hide! *Baby Bop: Okay! Don't get chased by sparrows! *(sparrows chirping) *(Baby Bop continues running) *(Ollie is out of breath and he stops running and he is panting) *(sparrows attack Ollie) *Ollie: (screams) Haaaa! (he falls down) Ow! *Barney: (appears from nowhere) Ollie, what happened?! *Ollie: Oh, those sparrows keep attacking me! Send them out! *Barney: OK. (uses the bird blower and blows them into it and they are gone) The sparrows are gone! *Ollie: Thanks Barney. Good thing I am not harmed. *Barney: Good. Quote 3: *Patch: (as he is talking on the phone) Sherrif, this is me, Patch Cheeks. I'm at the hospital! Flik has being injured by snakes. He had a black-eye. *Sheriff's Voice: Did you say injured? *Patch: Yes. And BJ is with me, and Barney's also here earlier. *Sherrif's Voice: Where is he now? *Patch: I don't know. I- (sees a group of bats flying towards him. He screams) *(cut to BJ as he heard the scream. Hy runs to investigate) *BJ: Patch? (he discovers Seth being covered by the bats, and he is screaming in fear) PAAAAAATCH!!!! *(Patch is struggling to break out of the bats, reaching his hand for help. BJ grabs his arm and tries to pull him free, but by his hand slips from the arm, sending BJ flying across the room and hitting the wall, knocking him out. The bats flee, and Patch is shown to be unconcious, but not hurt, so to make a kid-friendly movie) *(later the police arrive, and Patch and BJ wake up) *BJ: Patch, you're still alive. Quote 4: *(Gus is having a picnic with the Wonder Pets) *Gus: (take a bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich) Mmm, peanut butter and jellly tastes so good! *Linny: I have celery. *Tuck: I have strawberries. *Ming Ming: I have tortilla chips. *Ollie: I have carrot sticks. *Gus: Wow! Ollie, you're a bunny so you eat carrots. Rabbits eat carrots. And Ming Ming? *Ming Ming: Yes? *Gus: You're a duckling so you eat tortilla chips. *Linny: My celery tastes so yummy. *Tuck: And my strawberries are so yummy too. *Gua: That's great! It's so great to have a picnic with you guys. Maybe we can do it again sometimes. *(a mockingbird fly to the park. It lands on Gus' shoulder) *Gus: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *Linny: What is it?! *Gua: It's a mockingbird!! *(mockingbird chirping) *Gus: Oh, no! (yelling) BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!! THE MOCKINGBIRD JUST LANDED ON MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Barney: (comes into the playground (seen on The Wonder Pets)) Yes, what is it? *Gua: Make the mockingbird go away. *Barney: Sure. I can do that. Okay, mockingbird, go away. (he makes the mockingbird go away) There you go. Transcript Previews Feburary 3, 2008 (Nickelodeon/Paramount VHS release) Category:1996 episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:Wonder Pets Episodes